Leila
by Rin-chan09
Summary: Sorry! If I put a summary I'll give the whole story away because it is a one chapter story!!! Please read.


Untitled  
**  
  
"Leila! C'mere!" A 6 yr. old Kouga called out to a little girl, she had brown hair that came to her mid back,she had beutiful eyes,one blue and one green. she danced over through the beutiful flowers to Kouga. "Yes, Kouga?" She asked in her high voice. "Leila- I want to take you shopping for a new kimono and some new shoes. I have enough money, you can even get a school outfit and get your hair done. I can send you to school Leila." Kouga said Leila stared at Kouga. "Oh! Kouga-please, use your money for things that you want!" Leila said, you see. Leila was Kouga's little sister, their parents were divorced and their father got drunk every night, Kouga kept his sister away from the house until he fell asleep, then he would carry her up to his room and they would go to sleep. They were poor and their father didn't care about them, they had to sneak inside to get food. Kouga had been saving his money up and he had saved up alot. "Leila, no. Let's go. Father'll be home in a few hours." Kouga said, he picked up his sister and walked off towards a kimono store.  
"Here Leila. You've always liked these silver flowerd silk kimonos. How about a silk uniform too?" Kouga bought the clothes, Leila kept on demanding that he get his money back because he had bought the most expensive in the store.  
**  
"Kouga! Kouga!! KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Leila?" Kouga asked picking up the girl and swinging her around but to his surprise- she slapped him! "KOUGA!!!" "Geez, leila." Kouga said "Kouga- whose Leila? I'M Kagome REMEMBER!?!?!?!?!" She yelled "oh....yea." Kouga said "leila- was my little sister. My mother took her away. She split us up." Kouga said angrily  
**  
In a huge mansion on a small hill in a larg room sat a girl. She was younge and beutiful. Her eyes were different colors. A blue and a green. SHe held a picture of a boy. He haed long black hair. He was a wolf demon. "Kouga......." She whispered, She was a singer. She was to sing at a fair thaqt was coming. "Are you still alive? Are you still out theeeeeeeeeeeere.... somewhere... anywhere? Cause' no matter where I look, I can't find you. I feel like i've looked everywhere. How are you? Are you still alive? Are you still out there somewheeeere......? Anywhere? Any part.. of this world... I wooonder, I really wonder. Oh how I miss you. I miss you so much, I can't bear the pain any longer. I feel like my hearts been ripped out-stoped on, then shoved back in me. Oh how I miss you.. do you feel my pain? How much have you changed since that daaaaaaaay? SInce that awful day. Oh how I hate that date. It sucks, to live this liiiife! Why don't I- just kill myself. Right here. Right now. RIght this very instant!!!! WHy you ask? Because of you. Your still out there...somewhere. I can feeeeel it.....! And I don't want to miss you! DO you remember me? Cause' I remember you.... my brother.... I love you..................... more than anything in the wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorld. My brother." Leila sang softly * I OWN THIS SONG!!! I MADE IT UP! YOU CANNOT STEEL IT! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT ASK ME!!!!*  
  
**  
One week later  
***  
Kagome tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve "I WANNA GO TO THE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!!!" She yelled "NOOOOO!" He replied "Si!" She started, Inuyasha had grabbed her "Kagome. I sense a Demon where the fair is. We can go." Inuyasha said KAgome smiled.  
***  
"Did HE have to come!?" Inuyasha screamed looking at kouga. "Let's go to where the people are singing!" Kagome chirped "Okay Okay Okay Okay Okay!" Inuyasha said "But they better not yell too loud!" Je growled   
***  
  
"And that was Kaylee Chancre!!!" The man yelled KAgome clapped and waited for the next person. "Next we have Miss. Leila Chorankachi!!!!!!!" He yelled "She well be singing a song called 'My brother' or it is known to some as 'Still alive'." He said  
  
Kouga fell over in his chair when they said her name.   
***  
Leila walked onto the stage, she tripped and fell off the stage and onto the ground when she saw Kouga.  
  
Everyone stood up and rushed over to her "Are you alrigth?" "You alive?" "Here-i'll help you." "Can you stand?" "Are you still alive Leila?" Do you need an ambulance Leila?"  
**  
  
"Leila!?" Kouga yelled, he ran over to her she ran over to him and looked at him. "Kouga... I missed you." she said, she buried her face into his chest, tears soaked his shirt, "I missed you too Leila." Kouga whispered. Leila looked uo at him ,her blue and green eyes glistened like her brown hair in the sun. "kouga!" She yelled People took pictures "SO this is your missing boyfrined huh?" A voice said. A man with chin length straight black hair said. Smirking her wrapped an arm around Leila's waisr "C'mon baby. This guy left ya'." He said "NO! I'd never go anywhere with you!" She said, he glared, he slapped Leila, his claw-like nails scratching her pale, delicate skin. Blood trickled down her cheek. Kouga'sdark eyes narrowed him and the other man got into a big fight. Blood flung through the blue sky. when the everything was clear the other man was gone. Kouga held Leila close. "Leila. This is your brother?" A man asked She nodded "I'm happy you found him." The man said, smiling "Me too." she said "Kouga. I never want to leave you!" She wailed. "Don't worry Leila. I'll protect you forever, your my little sister. And that's mhy job." He said  
****  
This is a one chapter fanfic. Leila is kouga SISTER!!! not girlfriend or anything. I cried when I wrote this. I don't know why. It's really bad isn't it? 


End file.
